Maely
by audelie
Summary: Une petite fille raconte comment elle s'est perdue et ce qu'elle voit en faisant référence à ce que ces parents diraient si ils étaient là. Devinez qui sont ses parents... Os sans prétention


Bonjour, me voici de retour après 1 ans et demi sans nouvelles.

Désolée pour cette attente, j'ai dû réviser pour un concours difficile que j'ai eu et maintenant je travaille 24h/24 donc je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Cet OS est donc posté mais je ne peux pas me remettre dans une longue fiction même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque... ni l'inspiration :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule Maely sort de mon imagination. Je ne touche absolument rien sur ce que j'écris et c'est très bien comme ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture.

.

* * *

Maely

Bonjour je m'appelle Maely, la semaine dernière j'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec toute ma famille. Mon vrai anniversaire était déjà passé mais il fallait attendre que tout mes cousins soient rentrés de vacances parce que sinon on n'aurait pas pu être tous ensemble. Mamie avait fait un super gâteau, il était tout rose et plus grand que moi, avec 4 bougies sur le dessus. Comme j'étais trop petite papa à dû me porter pour que je souffle. Papa il était drôle le jour là, il n'arrêtait pas de parler sans articuler alors je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je crois que c'était des gros mots parce que maman elle le grondait tout le temps.

Je vous raconte ça parce que ça me rassure de parler de papa et maman. Là je suis toute seule, enfin pas vraiment toute seule parce qu'un monsieur avec une valise s'est assis sur le banc à côté de moi mais je ne le connais pas alors ça ne compte pas. Ce matin maman m'a dit qu'une dame allait venir à la maison pour me garder après l'école. D'habitude je vais chez Mamie mais aujourd'hui elle devait aller à un rendez-vous-je-sais-plus-quoi. La dame qui est venue à la fin de l'école elle était moins vieille que papa et maman, elle avait des longs cheveux attachés en une grosse choupette et une robe avec des fleurs. Elle était belle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Teresa et on est parties toute les deux.

En sortant de l'école on passe toujours par la grande rue du chemin de Traverse, j'aime bien cette rue parce qu'il y a des magasins avec pleins de choses dedans. Mais Teresa elle ne regardait pas les jouets ni les bonbons, elle ne regardait même pas les robes de chez Mme Guipure. Elle préférait regarder un garçon qui était devant la boutique de Quidditch.

Les garçons vont toujours dans cette boutique, mes cousins font pareil ! Même papa et Tonton Ry' y vont alors maman et tata elles soufflent par la bouche en baissant les épaules.

Teresa m'a dit « Reste ici je reviens vite » et elle est partie voir le garçon. Moi je suis restée mais je m'ennuyais alors quand elle est partie vers une autre rue avec le garçon, je l'ai suivie. On fait souvent ça avec mes copines, on suit des gens et on écoute ce qu'ils disent. D'habitude je suis bonne à ce jeu mais là quand je suis arrivée dans la rue je n'ai pas vu Teresa, j'ai continué à marché longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Maintenant je crois que je suis perdue.

.

Maman elle m'a dit que si un jour j'étais perdue je devais rester où j'étais sans bouger, pour que les grandes personnes me retrouve.

Papa m'a dit que si un jour j'étais perdue je devais revenir sur mes pas, ça veut dire faire le chemin dans l'autre sens.

Je ne sais pas si Teresa va venir me chercher alors j'ai fais comme papa m'a dit. Je me suis trompée de rue je crois, parce que je suis arrivée dans un parc avec des bancs. Il n'y a pas de parc près de mon école.

Alors je me suis assise comme maman voudrait.

Le monsieur est arrivé juste après moi. Il m'a demandé si il pouvait s'asseoir et je lui ai dit oui. Maintenant il est assis et il lit un livre. Ca a l'air nul son livre, même sur la première page il n'y a pas d'image.

.

Dans le parc il y a pleins de gens qui passent, tout à l'heure j'ai vu une dame qui portait son chien dans ses bras plutôt que le laisser marcher tout seul. Papa il aurait dit « Saleté d'animaux » ça m'a fait rire. Papa dit toujours ça quand mon chat Persil monte sur la table. Avant on avait un autre chat, il avait les poils orange comme les cheveux de tonton Ron mais il était vieux et il est parti dans le ciel. J'étais triste quand il est parti alors un jour maman m'a amené en chercher un nouveau. Persil il est tout gris avec des yeux jaunes, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

Après une dame avec son mari sont passés tout doucement devant le banc, ils étaient habillés tout en noir. Je n'aime pas les gens en noir, ils me font peur. Mon cousin Albus m'a raconté des histoires de gens en noir qui ont tué pleins de monde avant ma naissance, ils ont même tué mon tonton Fred.

.

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre de regarder les gens qui passent. Le monsieur avec la valise était reparti alors je me suis couchée sur le banc. Je ne sais plus si j'ai fermé les yeux mais j'ai senti quelqu'un qui me secouait l'épaule et quand je les ai re-ouvert mon papa était là. Je lui ai dis que j'avais fait comme maman elle m'a dit, que je n'avais pas bougé. Et papa il a levé les yeux vers le ciel et secouant la tête. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, c'est rigolo.

Il fait toujours ça quand maman que avant de la rencontrer papa était un « gros inculte raciste et mysogyne », je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je crois que c'est pas très gentil parce que j'ai pas le droit de le répéter. En tout ca mon papa il n'est pas gros. Il est très grand avec des cheveux jaunes comme moi, et mamie Cissa. Il a toujours des beaux habits qui coûtent cher, alors j'ai pas le droit de jouer à me déguiser avec ses habits. « C'est pour le travail ma chérie » il me dit quand je joue au super héro avec sa veste.

Papa m'a prise dans ses bras et on est rentrés à la maison. Quand on est arrivés maman était dans l'entrée et elle s'est jetée sur papa pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'a serré un peu trop fort mais j'aime bien les câlins alors je n'ai rien dis. C'est papa le premier qui a parlé :

\- Hermione, chérie, fait attention tu l'écrase.

\- Oh pardon, tu vas bien ma puce ? Maely mon bébé, ça va ?

Maman me regardait mais je n'ai pas répondu. D'abord je ne n'aime pas qu'on dise que je suis un bébé, parce que j'ai 4 ans quand même. Et puis papa m'avait fait au moins 150 tests avant d'entrer alors il savait déjà que j'allais bien ! J'ai jeté un regard méchant à papa, c'est lui qui a répondu :

\- Maely va très bien, j'ai vérifié et elle n'a rien. Elle a attendu sur un banc comme tu lui as dis de faire.

Maman s'est retournée vers moi et m'a fait un grand sourire. Je crois qu'elle était fière de moi.

\- C'est bien ma puce, tu vois que comme tu es restée sans bouger on a pu te retrouver vite. Alors pour te féliciter c'est toi qui choisi ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

Ça je savais alors j'ai vite répondu :

\- Des crêpes ! Avec Lisa et Mathis !

Lisa et Mathis c'est mes cousins. Ils sont jumeaux et ils ont 4 ans comme moi, c'est les enfants de mon tonton Ron.

\- Excellente idée, Draco tu fais la pâte à crêpe ? Je vais appeler Ron pour l'inviter et aller laver Maely.

Mon papa il n'aime pas faire la cuisine alors il a râlé. Mais il aime encore moins venir avec moi quand je me lave alors il a dit « oui d'accord ».

Je crois que mon papa il n'aime pas quand je joue à la tempête et que je mets de l'eau sur lui.

.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous penser de cet OS si vous ne prenez pas 2 minutes pour me le dire.

Il y a un joli cadre ci-dessous qui n'attend que vous ;)

Merci d'avoir lu, bisous à tous

Audelie


End file.
